


小师叔说他要娶我

by wla6375



Category: Real Person Fiction, 小师叔说他要娶我
Genre: M/M, 怀阳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wla6375/pseuds/wla6375
Summary: 于筱怀，你这个混蛋.....





	小师叔说他要娶我

“听说有人说他搭档结婚啊，通知我了吗？”陶阳跨坐在于筱腿上，双手放在于筱怀的肩膀两边，一脸戏谑的看着于筱怀说道。  
于筱怀将一只手搂着陶阳的腰，一只手顺着陶阳的衣服下摆摸了进去，冰凉的手突然的碰触让陶阳不由得颤栗了一下。  
“那你嫁吗？”于筱怀一脸真诚的看着陶阳，如果忽略在陶阳衣服里面作祟的手掌。  
陶阳看着于筱怀，双手往里拢了拢，低头轻轻的吻住于筱怀的嘴唇，骄傲的说道“我怎么能嫁呢，当然是我娶你了，我是师叔呢。”  
于筱怀熟练的吻住那柔软的双唇，一只手抚上陶阳胸前的乳珠‘嗯....’陶阳喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，微微张开嘴唇，于筱怀不禁把淡淡的吻逐渐的加深，探入其中，将舌头灵活的舔着陶阳的牙关，纠缠着小舌，陶阳满脸通红的微微捶打着筱怀胸口，分开带出了一丝细细的银丝“小师叔，这么久啦，怎么还学不会换气呢？”  
“他们都说我腹黑，你才腹黑呢......”陶阳微微喘着气，眼睛因为刚刚的吻蒙上了一层细细的水雾，显得更加诱人。  
于筱怀一把抱起陶阳，陶阳下意识的双腿夹紧于筱怀的腰，双手搂着于筱怀的脖子，一脸红扑扑的看着他家小师侄，于筱怀把陶阳放在床上，欺身压上，含着陶阳的耳垂模糊不清喃喃道”因为你是陶阳啊。“  
于筱怀一只手在陶阳细嫩肌肤四处游走，明明是冰凉的触碰，陶阳却觉得于筱怀在他的身上点火，一个个吻在陶阳身上落下，唇舌在一只乳珠周围打着圈拨弄着，刻意不去触碰另一边乳珠，满意的看着乳珠渐渐变硬，终于满意的含进嘴巴，舌头一圈圈打转，陶阳不由自主的微微挺起胸脯想要更多，一只手轻揉着玉茎，陶阳闷哼一声。  
“嗯.....嘶.....筱嗯...怀.....另一边也要，”陶阳的喘息声越来越急促，搂着于筱怀的脖子，让于筱怀更靠近自己，拉着陶阳的双手扣在自己的腰上，看着陶阳眼底的水雾漫伤，身体也因为触碰变得红起来，于筱怀轻扯撕咬这么另一边的乳珠，突如其来的刺激，不由的让陶阳把自己身体送到筱怀手中。  
于筱怀一只手轻抚着陶阳的腰部，一只手伸出手指头塞进陶阳的嘴巴里。  
“小师叔，要舔湿哦！”  
陶阳惊讶的微微睁眼“嗯....于筱怀....你"，于筱怀的手指就在嘴巴里面模仿着交叉的动作。  
“嗯.....嗯....”  
“小师叔，很棒哦！”筱怀抽出手指，拉扯出一条细细的细丝，显得更加诱惑。  
“于筱怀.....你.....就是个....."陶阳还来不及控诉，嘴巴就被于筱怀堵上，把被陶阳舔湿的手指向陶阳身后伸去，细碎的呻吟从陶阳嘴巴溢出。  
小小的穴很快就接纳了插进去的手指，于筱怀熟练的给陶阳扩张，一边轻吻安抚着陶阳，一只手划过腰部，暧昧的呻吟声不断响起，于筱怀渐渐的加入的第三根手指，突然按到了一点，陶阳整个人一激灵，整个人更软了。  
于筱怀抽出手指，陶阳还来不及感受突如其来的空虚，就被更加充实的填满了，于筱怀随手抓一个枕头塞在了陶阳身下，俯身于他唇齿交缠，下身迅速的动了起来。  
“嗯....嗯....筱怀...你慢一点....嗯....."陶阳带着哭腔小声断断续续喊道。  
于筱怀轻柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，细碎的吻不断的安抚着陶阳，下身不停的撞着最敏感的点，陶阳断断续续呻吟，轻声呜咽着，身体不断的摇晃着。  
“筱怀.....我不行了.......我想射...."  
“叫老公..."  
于筱怀坏心眼的堵住了根部，反复的逗弄着铃口，下身更用力的冲撞着，前后夹击的快感，啪啪的冲击声夹着面红耳赤的呻吟声，在寂静的夜里显得淫靡。  
“老公.....我真的...不行.....啊......”陶阳眼角泪水留下，眼角晕红一片，带着哭腔喊道。  
“小师叔,乖...."于筱怀再次加快了速度，终于射入，发烫的精液让肠壁不禁收缩了一下，被控制的下身一下子就射出，让陶阳不禁颤抖了一下。  
于筱怀抽出玉茎，抱着陶阳，一下一下的轻吻着他，绵长柔情的轻吻让失神的陶阳渐渐回神过来，埋在于筱怀的胸口，想起刚刚最后喊得老公，作坏的咬了一下于筱怀胸口。  
“小师叔，啥时候娶我啊？”于筱怀微微吸了一口气，轻轻一下一下顺着拍打着小师叔。  
“大混蛋，抱我去洗澡，明天就娶你”陶阳小声说道。  
于筱怀撒娇着，低声在陶阳耳边说道  
“再叫一次，小师叔你再叫一次，好不好”  
“什么”  
“就你刚刚最后叫的”  
“老公”  
陶阳把头埋的更深了，闷闷的声调从于筱怀胸口传出。  
“媳妇，走，老公抱你洗澡去”  
“你手手放哪里....说好的洗澡呢，撒开”  
“这不是帮你洗澡吗，小师叔"  
“好累好累的了”  
“没事，师叔，我动就好了”  
“..............”  
于筱怀抱着累极了的陶阳，给他擦干，陶阳迷迷糊糊躺在于筱怀怀里，任由他摆弄着，嘴巴小声嘟囔着骂着混蛋，于筱怀嘴角微微勾起，亲着他的额头，抱着他轻哄着他入睡。


End file.
